


Should we

by Scrappymaster



Category: Scooby Doo - Fandom
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: What if shaggy and scoobt stayed at ghoul school
Relationships: Velma Dinkley/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers





	1. Chapter 1

Meet your new students and their parents," Ms. Grimwood says.

Seeing the new students and their parents, has Shaggy and Scooby spooked out.

"New st-st-students?!" Shaggy says, shocked.

Shaggy nervously laughs and says, "Like meet us in Saint. Luis."

"Reah! Re re roing," Scooby scaredly says.

Small silence 

are they leaving us Elsa asked

they're getting some snacks scrappy lied and ran after them

Wait we can't leave scrappy said

Why shaggy asked

one their dad's will be mad

two the girls need you

and three your still on a seven month contract scrappy said

oh boy shaggy said we're in for it now scoob shaggy said

Also i told the girls you guys were bringing snacks .

Like i almost forgot shaggy said.

.scrappy got some chip

shaggy got some hot dogs

and Scooby got out froze steak

that's frozen shaggy said

we'll just ask matches to melt it scrappy said

I thought you we're leaving us Winnie asked

we we're just getting snacks shaggy said

boys do you want to meet the other teacher's mrs grimwood asked

teachers shaggy and Scooby said in unsion


	2. New teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaggy and scooby meet new. Teachers

In the morning.

shaggy woke up

like scoob get up shaggy said.

Scooby just turned

Will you do it for a Scooby snack shaggy asked

Scooby woke up

good morning uncle Scooby scrappy said

morning scrappy Scooby said

let's get something to eat shaggy said

the trio arrived into the kitchen

look some sandwiches scrappy said

shaggy and Scooby were about to take some when a gargoyle hit them with a spoon

you can't attack my uncle like that scrappy said and who are you anyway

.Scooby jumped into shaggy's arm's

morning boys Mrs grimwood said

oh I see you've meet the chef mrs. padlock

or like she met us shaggy said

who are you three Mrs padlock asked

these are the gym teachers Mrs grimwood said

they don't look like much

expect for the small one Mrs padlock said

gee thanks scrappy said and showed his 'guns

What's for breakfast Tania asked coming in

like some albino hamburgers Mrs grimwood said

I'm going to set up for gym scrappy said

.like what can one puppy do shaggy said

yeah Scooby said laughing

who are these clowns one woman said

these are the gym teachers Mrs grimwood said

my name is Mrs taro the black slime woman said

like nice to meet you shaggy said

sibella and Winnie came down

morning coach Winnie said

morning girls shaggy said

can I help set up Tania asked

sure scrappy could use some help shaggy said

finished scrappy said

everyone came out to see a well designed outdoor gym

it's amazing phantasma said

that puppy is amazing Mrs taro said

thanks scrappy said a Scooby scout is always prepared scrappy said

mind explaining Mrs padlock said

it's a long story shaggy said and sighed

this is going to be one tough year he said


	3. 3

how about some warm up shaggy said

like what scrappy said the teachers are watching

running Scooby asked while getting some volleyball

great idea shaggy said then blew a while

alright girls 2 laps around the school go

the girls ran with all their might but winnie won the race

dang it sibella said with a pout

Winnie stuck her tongue out

phanty came 3rd Elsa came 4th

then tanis came last

okay shaggy said and sighed

listen girls is that any way to show salesmanship shaggy asked

in my book yes Winnie said

what's the issue anyway scrappy asked

Winnie is such a show off sibella whined

show off I'll show you a show off Winnie said

the two girls were about to fight but Scooby and scrappy separated the girls

oh brother shaggy said this is worse than the time we tried to get scrappy away from the ghost demon shaggy. said

you two should stop fighting each other or else scrappy said but Scooby covered his mouth

I think I have a solution Scooby said

remember when we lastly had a fight Scooby said

flashback

shaggy and Scooby were fighting over pizza flavoured Scooby snacks as kids okay that's it since you two can't stand one another I think you should stay in the same room Daphne said like run for the hills shaggy said the duo ran before Daphne could catch them

I don't get it scrappy said

trust us scrappy you'll learn shaggy said

wait you want us to be in the same room Winnie said

yes shaggy said

no way Winnie said as she and sibella ran away

think they'll stop fighting Mrs grimwood asked

yep shaggy said


	4. A new student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaggy gets a new student

shaggy and the dogs went back to the school

glad we're done for the day shaggy said

you said it Scooby said

there was a knock

shaggy opened the door

shaggy the gang asked

guys shaggy said

what are you doing here Daphne asked

I'm the gym teachers shaggy said

hi guys Scooby said and licked Fred

nice to see you too Fred said

shaggy madylen said and hugged him

oh boy shaggy said when will I wake up

hiya gang scrappy said walking with matches

is that a Dragon madylen said

yep scrappy said

wait who are you madylen asked

I'm scrappy doo my mom let me come with uncle Scooby

you are so cute madylen said and hugged scrappy

a little air please scrappy chocked

Tania hid behind Scooby

Tania these are my friends shaggy said

helloooooooo Winnie said

is that a werewolf Fred asked

looks like it Daphne said

Velma fainted

shaggy and Scooby looked at each other then thunder came down

hi guys a bubbly girl said

madylen shaggy and Scooby asked

who's she scrappy asked

Velma's sister Daphne said

I know lots of magic Madelyn said

I'm a expert at magic scrappy said

wait I think I saw you at the convention

I guess so madylen said

so I guess we'll see you guys some time soon right Fred asked

you betcha shaggy said

before matches shot fire at Fred

run Fred screamed

Mrs grimwood came

why hello madylen Mrs grimwood greeted

and called the girls

girls this is madylen shaggy said

omg real monsters madylen squealed

and I get to be with shaggy

oh no shaggy said


	5. settling in

9:30 pm

this is going to be harder shaggy said

don't worry shaggy just because madylen has a big crush on you dosen't mean she

stalk you scrappy said.

the lights turned off .

zoinks shaggy said .

ripe scooby screamed

scrappy activated a light switch on his collar .

scrappy turned the light to see scooby in shaggy's arms like usual

okay who's the wise guy scrappy said then the power came back

there was a knock

scooby jumped off shaggy and ran under the bed

can i come in. madylen asked

sure shaggy said

madylen came in with a sad look not like her normal self

what's wrong shaggy said.

it's just when i go to a new school i get nervous madylen said

That's okay shaggy said Scooby and I was more scared of this place than you and if we can get along with everyone here you can to .

how did you turn out the power anyway shaggy asked.

my magic spell failed madylen said


	6. late night snack

shaggy and Scooby were up at night

lucky for them scrappy had a plan board for a month

shaggy and Scooby were looking for a midnight snack

Oh some popcorn shaggy said as the popcorn grew legs

so stealing lunch at night huh some teachers Mrs taro said

like run scoob shaggy said as the duo sprinted out of there

shaggy and Scooby ran into their room

like we messed up shaggy said


	7. chapter 7

morning guys scrappy said

shaggy and Scooby was still tired

morning coach Madelyn said with dreamy eyes

sibella why is maydeln looking at our coach that way Tania asked

Maybe they were a couple in the past sibella asked

Ok today we'll do some push ups shaggy said and then some jumping jacks

bet you I can be the best Winnie said

wanna bet 5 Transylvania dollars sibella asked

Your on Winnie said

shaggy looks at Elsa

Like have they always been like that shaggy asked

yep the other girls except madylen said

The girls did their push ups

Elsa did the best

sibella did better than Winnie

so about the money sibella teased

Winnie growled

Oh boy shaggy said

Meanwhile Scooby was relaxing when he got up and stepped on matches tail

Um uncle Scooby you might want to run scrappy said

Scooby ran from matches before matches shot a wide stream of fire

causing a forest fire

matches stop scrappy pleaded

Meanwhile like zoinks everyone in the school now shaggy said then grabbed a hose

Ok scoob like now shaggy said

Scooby turned the water on spraying water on the fire

matches Mrs grimwood said sternly


	8. Slumber party monster style

maydeln entered the room which belonged to tanis .

so what's should we do first tanis asked.

I know Winnie said .

maybe we should let maydeln choose sibella said.

um I'm not so- madylen was about to finish when Elsa stopped her it's your first time come on .

Well okay maydeln said let's play would you rather .

would you rather eat alligator while your friend is hungry or let your friend have it ?

maydeln asked .

I would let my friend have it tanis said .

I would eat the gator Winnie said .

oh ho phantasma laughed I would share .

how about we pull a prank Winnie said .

cool tanis said .

Meanwhile shaggy and Scooby was getting ready for bed .

oh boy uncle Scooby matches got you good scrappy said .

rumb ruck Scooby said ( dumb luck ).

a good smell came .

like I'm going down shaggy said .

what about Mrs padlock? scrappy asked.

please scoob and I always do the " operation snack raid" shaggy said as he and Scooby went downstairs .

shaggy and Scooby saw some steak .

yum shaggy said and was going to take a note but it moved .

ruh? Scooby asked .

like get that steak shaggy said as he and Scooby bumped into Mrs padlock .

like hi Mrs padlock shaggy greeted would you believe someone is moving the steak shaggy said as Mrs padlock glared .

like run scoob shaggy said and ran off with Scooby .

the steak landed on Mrs padlock .

I can't see Mrs padlock said and ended up running to a wall.

Meanwhile

phantasma came back .

that was awesome Winnie said .

absoulety "fangtasic" sibella said .

wanna watch a movie? maydeln asked .

yes please tanis said .

no let's have a pillow fight first Winnie said and hit maydeln with a pillow .

sibella hit Winnie in the back .

Elsa and tanis dueled it out .

like alright shaggy said as he and Scooby and scrappy came in.

the jig is up scrappy said as the girls gulped.

Who took the scooby snacks Scrappy asked.

Macthes walked by with crumps on his face as scrappy followed 

Like we should have known shaggy said and walked away


	9. reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends return

hey guys madylen said check this out

madylen showed the girls Velma' s blog of mysteries.

so people disques as monsters as did crimes sibella said .

not cool . Winnie said

meanwhile .

like man scoob things were okay when we where kids like first we start solving myteries then we end up capturing 13 ghosts like we haven't even found the last one and the ghosts catching other ghosts then now us being teachers for ghouls like its nuts shaggy said and crying like I wish someone could help us out. shaggy said with tears.

jinkes you've done all that Velma said as it showed her Daphne and Fred.

guys shaggy said as he and Scooby ran over and hugged them .

we're so sorry shaggy Velma said.

Yeah we had no idea we're being hard on you guys Fred said you guys are the best I mean you two and scrappy actually did it you solved a mystery without us and that takes guts Daphne said.

like I guess we did eh scoob shaggy said

reah Scooby said and laughed

so shag mind if we stay for a while Fred said.

like totally shaggy said like we just need to ask Mrs grimwood.

the gang bumped into the students

hey sis madylen said.

I brought Mr leggys velma said and gave her a spider plush.

Velma I'm 12 madylen said blushing

says the one still sleeping with it Velma teases .

"like come on guys we should find Mrs grimwood" shaggy said as he and Scooby led the gang and the students to Mrs grinwoods room.

shaggy knocked on the door.

yes Mrs grimwood answered as the gang went inside .

there was bookshelves and records plus a crystal ball.

zoinks shaggy said as Scooby jumped into his arms like I remember that ball.

ah yes I take it you knew Mr van ghoul.

huh Fred and Velma asked.

long story Daphne said.

Ok like my friends want to actually stay for a while like is that possible shaggy asked.

yes I already prepared thanks to a old friend Mrs grimwood said Daphne Velma you'll stay with madylen

Fred you'll sleep with shaggy and Scooby miss grimwood said.

Ok miss grimwood Fred said come on gang let's hit the hay

then there was some outside.

miss grimwoid there's a fire tanis said.

what will happen next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like something happenend can the gang catch this fiend


	10. Black cat attack

earlier

Oh boy scrappy said walking with matches.

Um matches why are we on the field scrappy asked as matches digged and found a chest.

nice scrappy said and was about to grab it. but a black cat monster came infront of Matches and scrappy.

You know him Scrappy asked . Matches shook his head. Ok Buster go back to where you came from or I'll splat ya Scrappy said and bit his leg.

The cat monster kicked scrappy off sending him into the moat.

Macthes growled and shot fire at the cat monster making him run as he too the chest.

There was a fire .

Scrappy took out a water gun and filled it up .

Ta-da-ta-da Puppy power scrappy said and shot water at the fire .

the others ran outside.

Scrappy ? daphne said as scrappy froze and turned around.

Fred ,Velma , Daphne scrappy said and hugged daphne .

I missed you scrappy said.

Um don't we have a fire winnie said as scooby's tail caught on fire.

Ripe ! scooby said and ran into the moat then ran out and jumped into shaggy's arms.

what happened miss grimwood said.

We found this chest then some cat creature attacked us Scrappy explained.

Gang fred said as shaggy and scooby slowly walked away.

It looks Like we have a mystery on our hands Fred said .

Oh no shaggy said .

Oh boy Scrappy said and carried shaggy and scooby.

Ta-da-Ta-da Puppy power Scrappy said and ran towards the mystery machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new mystery is apon us


	11. Small town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang ask for infomation on the black cat creature

the gang arrived at a short town.

ok gang let's split up and look for clues Fred said as shaggy and Scooby walked with madylen and scrappy.

hey guys I didn't say how Fred said

"like do we do it any other way " shaggy said then walked off.

"he got you there" daphne giggled as fred pouted and crossed his arms .

we cut to a montage of the gang asking people for information most didn't know.

no luck Velma said.

I wonder how the others are doing Fred asked.

Meanwhile.

why are we in the van again tanis asked.

cause mortals fear us sibella said.

they're just weak minded and chicken Winnie said

Meanwhile

I couldn't help but notice you guys mentioning a car creature a voice said.

My name is lena Dupree and I work on a haunted house Lena said .

Lena was a tanned, Caucasian female with black hair and brown eyes. She wore a red tie headband, a red vest over a lavender t-shirt, and a red skirt. Due to her immortality, she remained young (in her early twenties) and beautiful.

awesome Daphne said.

meanwhile

shaggy and Scooby was stacking meat in a sandwich.

I see you like it hot a man said .

Yeah shaggy and scooby said and looked down and saw scrappy eating the sandwich.

"Thanks Uncle Scooby " Scrappy said Before the others came.

Hey guys we found a haunted house that Might give us some infomation on that black cat velma said.

Oh no Shaggy and scooby said as scrappy was carrying the duo while running.

"Ta-da-ta-da Puppy Power" Scrappy said.

Please review and no flames


End file.
